The present invention relates to a drill hammer and/or a percussion hammer.
In particular, it relates to such a hammer which has a striking mechanism with a striker accelerated by a driver member and striking a shaft of a tool, wherein the driver member is tiltable around an axis and reciprocatingly driven by a drive element rotated by a motor.
Such a device is already known from EP 0 145 070 B1. In this device the striker is driven in a reciprocating manner by a leaf spring cooperating with a supporting part. This construction is relatively costly and capable of improvement with respect to efficiency.